The invention relates to a composite bag for packaging a laboratory specimen container and associated paper work in a manner to protect against infection from the specimen during handling and against misplacement of the paper work.
Health care and lab workers have become increasingly cautious with regards to handling specimen containers due to the possibility of contacting infectious diseases such as AIDS (Acquired immunodeficiency syndrome) from container leaks. It has also become increasingly important to keep accurate records and association of the paper work with the specimen.
It is known to make a bag having a first pocket for a lab specimen with a zipper closure and a second pocket for paper work. The first compartment retains leaks. However, the first and second pocket are joined together only at the sides leaving a gap open on both ends between the pockets. Since the second pocket has an open mouth, the paper work can easily be placed mistakenly in the gap where it easily slides out the open end becoming misplaced or lost. Plastic bags of general interest are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,061 disclosing a plastic bag for transporting a specimen in a leak-proof manner; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,768 disclosing a plastic bag and method having plural compartments.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a plastic bag for packaging a lab specimen in a leak-proof manner and the associated paper work in a secure manner for reliable processing with the specimen.
Another object of the invention is to provide a composite bag having a first leak-proof compartment for packaging a lab specimen and a second compartment for packaging associated paper work with reliable closures for both compartments to insure against loss of the packaged contents.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a unitary plastic bag having dual compartments for packaging a lab specimen and associated paper work having increased structural integrity.